Soft Eyes After Pain
by Sarcastic-Wit
Summary: July, 1876 Koaru Himura's death is mourned. September 1876 a woman oddly dressed has come to Tokyo to See Kenshin... RR (alternate pairing)
1. A very short prolouge

Soft Eyes After Pain  
  
Narrator steps on stage silent.  
  
Narrator: Greetings, I hope you are going to enjoy this fan fic by my superior, note this is a crossover between Oh! My goddess and Rurouni Kenshin, and that my superior is writing this for entertainment she does not own either RK or Oh my goddess now please enjoy.  
  
Narrator: June, 1876 the Himura family's day started out very simple except Koaru Himura was ill, very ill Mr. Kenshin Himura was on his way to find Megumi Takani and Dr. Gensai.  
  
July 1876 Koaru has died Mr. Himura has been thrown into despair along with his young son of the age of 3. Their companions mourn over her death, along with the oniwaban group stationed in Kyoto was notified two days after word as well as Seijiro Hiko yet he just frowned and drank more sake.  
  
End of prologue 


	2. 1 My Trip to Earth

Chapter 1: My Trip to Earth.  
  
Yggdrasil's gardens two months later~  
  
"Cousin Hinote! Hinote!" Belldandy said, running to find her cousin in the garden teaching Nyanchi (her apprentice) how to grant wishes.  
  
"What is it Bell?" Hinote asked with a mother-like smile on her face.  
  
"You are asked to go to earth and grant someone a wish!"  
  
"Oh my it has been awhile since I granted a wish I hope I can still do it right."  
  
"You can, I know it."  
  
"What is the reason that this person is miserable enough for a wish from heavens' goddesses?"  
  
"His wife died two months ago and he is very sad."  
  
"Oh, I saw her pure soul enter two months ago, she was only 20 something I despise illness that makes people die young it's so sad."  
  
"Yeah it is." Said, Belldandy, tearing up. Nyanchi was also starting to cry.  
  
"Oh you two it's alright she's in happiness now." Said Celestine popping out of no where."  
  
"Celestine!" Said Belldandy, eyes still red.  
  
"And you are still quick to cry." He said smiling.  
  
"I had better go, Celestine please take Nyanchi and teach her until I return." Hinote asked.  
  
"I will." He replied  
  
Japan, Earth 11:00pm~  
  
"Henotiko, get rid of that pipe." A man said to his companion.  
  
"Very well, Nyoshi." Replied the other as he turned and threw the pipe at least 20 yards.  
  
"Good throw."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When the men were gone the pipe started to glow a bright yellow and a portal appeared and Hinote in her Red and yellow Chinese like dress with a white scarf and black under shirt, her raven black hair was tied back in a high multicolored ribbon. Her markings on her cheeks and forehead represented fire. She had long bangs moved to the side where in the middle they were wrapped with thread had entered through it, luckily no one was around or it would ruin their way of life at this primitive period of time.  
  
"Time to see my client." She said cheerfully as she walked down the street.  
  
The Kamyia/Himura residence~  
  
"Oh Himura you should sleep." Said Kenshin, to himself, leaning against the wall in the corner. "I need to try."  
  
1, 1/2 hours later~  
  
"Oh no I am too late to grant a wish tonight he has already gone to bed, I have no where to stay I guess I will have to stay on the grounds tonight. Hmmm... That tree must be very kind it has a few branches perfect for sleeping. I will get up early and repay this man for sleeping on his property without any invitation." Hinote whispered to herself while she jumped into the tree. "Mr. Himura, I will repay you." And she went to sleep.  
  
Inside~  
  
Kenshin felt calmer, safer somehow as if an angel had been watching over him so he slept deeper with out a painful dream of his beloved Koaru. Kenji felt the same though he was spending time at Megumi's for eating some unripe fruit.  
  
End of chapter. 


	3. A Strange girl is Doing my Laundry and c...

2. A Strange Girl is doing my Laundry and Cooking Breakfast.  
  
Morning has come to the Kamiya/Himura dojo and Kenshin slept in. He walked outside to see that a girl in odd dress was doing his laundry. He sweat dropped. The girl turned around to reveal her beautiful face and thin frame.  
  
"Oh you are awake, good breakfast should be done soon." She said with a smile on her pale beaming face.  
  
"What is your name miss...?" He said still having a sweat drop.  
  
"I am Hinote, goddess 1st class here to gr..."  
  
"Why don't you come inside?" He interrupted.  
  
Inside~  
  
"Now miss please start over."  
  
"Very well. I am Hinote, goddess 1st class, here to grant you one divine wish and if you can't think of one I'll be happy to stay until you do."  
  
Kenshin looked at the girl in disbelief 'oh Sano your prank won't work on me.' He thought  
  
"Mr. Himura I assure you this isn't a prank."  
  
'I must have thought out loud.' He thought. "Ok if you are a goddess, I wish my wife, Koaru to return to me."  
  
"Ooh that's a hard one I'll try." Then she looked up and a blue light shot from her fore head and the marks on her cheeks had started to glow. And a strong wind blew and Kenshin stood up and blocked the wind with his arms crossed in front of him. When the light stopped glowing and the wind died down she started to clench her fists and she looked down and started to cry  
  
"Oh Mr. Himura I...I am sorry but your request has been rejected dead souls that have been in heaven for more than two weeks can not come back I should've remembered that, *sniffle* I tried Mr. Himura, I am very sorry." Hinote said.  
  
"Miss Hinote it is alright, you tried." He said putting his hand on her shoulder smiling trying to hold back tears. 'This girl really is a goddess.' He thought.  
  
"*sniffle* breakfast is ready. I hope you like miso soup." She said with a smile.  
  
"I do thank- you." He said.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, you can have a different wish if you please but choose well for you only get one and no memory changes because if I accidentally hit the wrong thing you will lose everything even your soul." She said monotone.  
  
"Thank-you for telling me."  
  
"And you can tell no one I am a goddess in public I am your friend from china."  
  
"hai." He replied. "How old are you exactly?"  
  
"I am 24."  
  
"Oh you seemed younger than that."  
  
"Thank-you. And now your turn... How old are you?"  
  
"I am 31."  
  
"Oh my, you look much younger than 31."  
  
"I have heard that a lot."  
  
"How old is your son?"  
  
"How do you know of Kenji?"  
  
"I read about you before I got here."  
  
"Oh... he is 3."  
  
"He shouldn't have eaten that fruit." She said, while clearing the table. "I would like to meet your friends, please." Said Hinote.  
  
"You might want to change before we go, your clothes are nice it's just you might draw attention." He said with a smile and a sweat drop.  
  
"Alright, please turn around."  
  
He did. Then Hinote started to glow and when it died down she asked Kenshin to see.  
  
"It'll work." He said, she was wearing a red Chinese outfit and red pants with a yellow ribbon that tied her hair back and her bangs were tied in the middle with white and red threads.  
  
"I found it rather nice."  
  
They were about to leave when Sanoske yelled for Kenshin to come out. But Hinote came out first with Kenshin behind her.  
  
End of chapter. 


	4. 3 A note from my superior VERY IMPORTAN...

3 A note from my superior  
  
Narrator #2: Hello I am the second narrator I have received a note from my superior. She says she is sorry for making the last chapter kinda boring. She would like a review from anyone who likes the fic and wishes flames to be sent straight to her E-mail address not in the form of a review because in her words "A flame should be direct and not ran around for the world to see." If you wish her to reply put your pen name at the bottom of your flame and reply.  
  
If you do not do this for your flame it will be removed from the site. 


	5. My Friends, meet the goddess

4. My friends meet the Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know disclaimers are annoying...  
  
"Hello, you must be Sanoske." Hinote said with her usual friendly smile.  
  
"Yeesh Kenshin...I knew you'd get over Koaru but not this quickly." He said, "You got lucky, I didn't think you'd find a girl this pretty."  
  
"Oro!?... No, no it's not like that, she's a friend from china who came to visit, her name is Hinote."  
  
"Hello Hinote... Kenshin your friend is cute, very cute." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment." She said bowing her head.  
  
"You're welcome..." Sanoske replied confused at how she would hear him when he whispered so low. Hey let's go find the fox, and the weasel."  
  
"I have never seen either of those animals before."  
  
"Well these are true to their name." he replied.  
  
"That is always good to be true to yourself." Said Hinote, smiling with that uncanny goddess gleam in her eye.  
  
Megumi's home~  
  
"Hey fox! You home?" Yelled Sanoske.  
  
"I am you lummox and you brought two others with you." Said Megumi, "Wait two... Sir Ken who is she?"  
  
"This is..." started Kenshin but Sano interrupted; "That's Hinote, she's from China."  
  
"Oh.... by the way Misao is here."  
  
"Excuse me but I was told I would see a fox and a weasel."  
  
"Well Miss Hinote, Megumi's nickname is fox and weasel is Misao." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Himura how are keeping at home by yourself?"  
Kenshin just frowned and looked down.  
  
"What is wrong Mr. Himura?" Asked Hinote,  
  
"*sigh*" he replied. He looked down thinking of his Koaru...and how the fact that Hinote was so similar  
  
"Oh no, Sorry Himura." Misao said. Quickly noticing the rurouni's painful remembrances of Koaru.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Dad." said Kenji, looking at Kenshin. "Who is she?"  
  
"This is Miss Hinote, she is a kind person."  
  
"Oh Mr. Himura, is this Mr. Kenji Himura?"  
  
"Yes." This reply was quiet as if Hinote reminded him of Koaru and she did she had raven black hair, a soft looking, pale complexion and large eyes but hers were softer and emerald color, much like Misao's.  
  
"He reminds of my young student, Nyanchi." She said, "Only Nyanchi is a bit older... she is 5."  
  
"What is it you teach Hinote?" Asked Megumi.  
  
"I teach private lessons...I do a reading and writing course." Trying to beg in her mind to God to forgive her for lying.  
  
"Ah." Sanosuke said, impressed.  
  
"Tell me do you like Japan so far?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Hinote smiled then she looked at Kenji, "I'm Hinote, your father's friend. You don't have to be extremely good for me; I know children like to have fun. I have a student who's 5, she looks like you." Kenji walked up to her and put out his hand out, Hinote smiled and shook it.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you all."  
  
End of chapter  
  
The Superior: Sorry!!!!! My chapters are so short and leave ya hanging sorry....*Begs reader for forgiveness* Oh yea REVIEW!!!! Please. 


End file.
